There is a technique to form an image onto an outer peripheral surface of a can body made of a metal material in a cylindrical shape by inkjet printing.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a technique to form an image onto an outer peripheral surface of a can body by ejecting ink by an inkjet head.